Sweet Foraging
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Harvest Moon fanfic, about Pierre X Chelsea, Pierre is shy and youngest Gourmet who move away to Sunny Island, then he met a beautiful and hard-worker young woman who make him fall in love, unfortunately someone had crush at him, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally a Harvest Moon Fic! Yea, I got HM fever again =w= hahaha! But this time its different couple, I ship Pierre X Chelsea now XDD but I still love Vaughn =w= Actually I want make many fics as I can, unfortunately, Sometimes my hand wont move whenever I want to writ(and finally I decided to write XDD) Anyway hope you enjoy this fic~ P.S Pierre was shy and clumsy in this fic

I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon Fic : Sweet Foraging<p>

* * *

><p>Pierre, the youngest Gourmet on his family, interested to Sunny Island, the island whoever disappeared because a storm ever destroyed that island and most of people move out from there and never returned to their home, lately, he had been heard that Island was returned, to be precisely, it was like reborn and many people visited the growing Island. One of his friend, Daniel, moved to there and opened a Dinner week ago, because he was too busy to take care his family gathering, he was late received his invitation for Opening Daniel's Dinner, Pierre replied his letter and apologized for didn't come. The next day, his friend replied quickly and said he still welcome and serve him like always, Pierre gladly to move to Sunny Island since he had huge problem with his family and decided to ran away from them. He packed his stuff and ordered ticket to Sunny Island.<p>

"Woaaah! What a fresh air in here!" said Pierre as he arrived at the dock, he stared the birds who flew around the brigt blue sky, and he enjoyed the kids were playing on the beach happily. "Hey, are you out or not…?" said cold voice behind him, Pierre shocked and quickly off from the boat and apologize. "S-sorry.." he bowed to him as he walk passed him, the cold purple eyes glared at him as he tilted his cowboy hat and ignored him as he walk away.

'He so rude… ' he thought 'What if all of villagers like him? Eer… maybe I better go back…' he added, then a fisherman approached to him. "Heyaaa! Are you the new guy who live here?" he asked with exited tone. "Umm… yes.." he nodded nervously. "Wow! That cool! Anyway where are your parents? Are they live here too?" he said while laughed, he thought he was lost. "Eeer.. I'm 20 years old…" he said. The fisherman who had purple bandana was shocked and bowed apologized. 'S-sorry! Hahaha! I'm guess I'm wrong, well, welcome to Sunny Island and hope you like it! Sorry for my rudeness!' he said.

"Its okay…" he smiled. "Hey Denny!" called little boy and girl as they approached to him. "Who is he? Is he the new kid?" asked the boy. "Yay! We had new friend!" exclaimed little blonde girl. "Hahaha yes! But he's old" "What! No way! He young like us!' denied the young girl. "He will play with you guys later okay? He's too tired because he from other region!" explain Denny. Fine…' they disapprovingly went away. "Thanks…' said Pierre. "I'm Denny, a fisherman in here, I was arrived at here at month ago, believe me at first I thought this island was creepy or something, but I was wrong, this island full of kind and nice peoples! So, I hope you like in here…' he said as he shake hand with him. "I'm Pierre, I'm from France…' he said sheepishly, he wasn't good at new people but he tried to do the best. "Wow! You're the famous youngest Gourmet? I'm so surprised!" he said with exited tone. "Anyway you need go to meet Taro, he wasn't the Mayor but he was who found this island first…' he winked. "Thanks and see you!" he waved hand to him as he walk toward the towns.

He saw many nice home and few people roaring around, not crowded but not too silent, many butterflies and birds flew and chirped, making the towns more beautiful, there is fisherman who fishing. 'I wonder where Taro 's house…' he thought, then slowly opened the house who had Chinese Style. "Oh welcome!" said a man full of black bread. "Umm… Are you Taro?" he asked sheepishly, then he chuckled. "Ooh, No, I'm Chen who run this grocery store, Taro was live at little home beside the Inn…' he told him. "Ooh Sorry and thank you for telling me…' he bowed and went out.

"Hello…' he greeted as he entered the small house who had shipping bin. "Oho!' a old man appeared and welcomed him nicely. "Oh so you're the Gourmet who want live here! We glad having you here, anyway I'm Taro, this…' he pointed to glasses kid who packed stuff. "Is Elliot and her… " she pointed to girl who reading book. "Is Natalie, they both are my grandchildren.." "Hello, I'm Pierre.." he shake hand. "Umm…. Can I know where I can live?" asked Pierre sheepishly with low voice, hope the old man could heard him. "Oh you can ask Gannon, The Carpenter, his house was beside the Grocery Store, you know?" he said. "Oh yes, I know, thanks…' he bowed and leaved him.

"Heyaa! What da ya need?" asked a huge man who almost look like Gorilla. "I-I umm…." He was nervous. "Hey! You're the Gourmet who want live here/ nice to meet ya! I'm Gannon! The carpenter! You can ask me help for build!" he shake hand with his little hand. "I-I'm Pierre…" he said nervously. 'So ya need a house, right? Tell me where you want to build and I will build it!" he winked as he gathered his stuff. "Umm…. I haven't explore this whole island…' he said. "Don't worry, this island not big like what you thought, I will company you to choose place!" he said. "Thanks…"he nodded and followed him out.

"Maybe in here…' said Pierre as he pointed to empty field beside a manor. "Good spot! Okay, you'll wait in Cafetaria or Dinner, This will be done not too long…" he grinned. "Okay…" he walk away. "Heeey!' called a voice girl Pierre was familiar with the voice, he turned around and surprised he met his old childhood friends. "Lanna!" "Pierre!" they both hugged friendly and giggled. "I never thought we met in here!" he said. "Yeah! I guess World is not that big!" she smiled. "Anyway how are you? You haven't change!" she teased. Pierre mumbled. "You still fuzzy like always…' "HEY!' "Sorry, Anyway congrats you finally become pop star!' he changed the subject. "Yeah, but I want to take some vacation~" she chirped. "You mean you run away?" he laughed, Lanna haven't changed at all, she just become ditz. "Well, is not like I'm not being followed by someone, look at him…' she pointed to guy who walk around the well. "That guy have FOLLOWED me for 3 years! I already scold him but he still following me!" she said with frustrated tone "That creepy!" he shivered. "Yeah, luckily I'm not single~' she said. "Wow! You have boyfriend, that cool, I bet you have many exs…" he laughed. "Well, I am, but not many guys nice and funny like him…" she said with dreamy tone. "Fine fine, good luck with him!" he said as he waved hand to her and went to Gannon. "Hey, how do you think?" called Gannon as he dragged to in front of the purple house. "Wow! Awesome! Thanks Gannon!" he exclaimed "Glad you like it, anyway your stuff will delivered at noon, you may eat lunch first!" he suggested "Okay…"

"Where is Gannon…." Mumbled a brown hair girl while brushing her brown and beautiful horse, the horse sniffed and mention her to calm down. "I know, I'm too rush but I don't want waste my time! I even haven't harvested my crop!" she mumbled "Heyaa Chelsea! Sorry for keep ya waiting!" he said as he unlocked his the door and they both entered. "I do like to build Maker Sheld!" she said. "Gotcha!" he nodded. "Anyway where have you been? Usually, you never went out form house before 5 pm…" she said. "Well, a Gourmet have just arrived at here, I build his house and later noon I will help him deliver his furniture, ya know he rich even not rich as Regis but still he stuff was a lot!" he explained. "Okay, I gotta check him later…" she nodded. "Chelsea, I know you're important at this island and everyone depends on you, but that doesn't mean you can't rest, take some time and relax…" suggested Gannon. "I know Gannon, but not working at a day make me sick, see ya!" she went out and close the door. 'No wonder she hadn't have boyfriend…' thought Gannon.

Chelsea ride back to her ranch and harvested her fall crops, lately, Chen have new seeds and she have been trying to cook more recipe, but it seems she need some Makers for added new ingredients, the cooking festival was about 3 weeks more, even that long time but that doesn't mean she will slack off, she still need to take care her animals and foraging to collect fall stuff, many mushrooms and grass was rotten, she need to prepare new one, specially grass, because the winter will come and she need those for back up her at mines. After she finished watering the crops, she took deep breath and stared the orange sky. 'Gannon's right, I need to rest…. But not today….' She thought as she walk to her home.

Gannon put his big kitchen to his house. "Thanks so much Gannon, without you, I couldn't live here…' said Pierre gratefully. "Nah, Its okay! I love helping peoples!" he pat his back. "Anyway, you need to met the rancher! She the one who make this island lively again! She helped me a lot too!"

"She's girl..? I mean she's rancher?" said Pierre unbelievably, and he shocked she was the reason why this lovely village rise. "Yuup! She's strong, nice and kind! But she also beautiful too, but maybe because she's tomboy and work-hollic, she not very attractive, but seriously, any guys will fall in love with her! But she's too dense to know about love things- uups! Sorry! I was talk to much!" he said.

"Nah its okay! Thanks Gannon for telling me! Nice talk with you!" he smiled. "Oh, well, I invite you to dinner in my house, how about that?" he said. "Wow! That good, okay, me and Eliza will come!" he nodded. "Eliza?" Pierre was clueless. "Oh! You haven't meet little blonde girl? She's my daughter!' he chuckled. Pierre sweated but he nodded and waved hands at him who heading to East Town. He decided to visit the Dinner and chat with Daniel, his old friend. When he passed the Cafetaria, he was tempted and visit the Cafetaria, he acquainted with Madelynn, the owner of the Cafetaria, and talk few things while he taste her tea. "Wow, this tea very relaxing and good for health! I love it!" said Pierre as he done drank it. "Ohohoho! Thank you so much!" she flattered. "Oh my…" Pierre look at the clock. "I better get going soon, see you later!" he waved hands as he leaved the afe and heading toward the Dinner.  
>when he was about to hold the doorknob, suddenly someone went out and bumped to him because she didn't see him. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said with worried tone and helped him to get up. "Nah, its okay.." he swept his clothes nervously. "Sorry, I was in rush, see you later!" she said quickly and heading to Cafetaria, Pierre was puzzled with her warm breeze and smooth hair, he saw glance of beautiful Blue Eyes, when she vanished on his sight, he realized what he was doing and entered the Dinner.<p>

"Hello my old friend!" exclaimed Daniel when saw Pierre. "Hi! Long time not see!" they gave friendly hug and laughed each other. "Oh my, you haven't change!" "same as you!" "But I bet your foods more better! Can't wait to taste it!" he said with exited tone. "Hahaha, you welcome here, just wait!" Daniel winked and went back to his kitchen. Pierre hummed while look around. His Dinner was simple and yet nice, even there is some dust haven't been cleaned up but maybe customers wont care, Daniel arrived and give him some Curry Rice. "Yay! Thanks!" he digging in and chewed it delightfully. "Anyway, how are you? You seems live peacefully in here…" said Pierre as he take more spoon of rice. "Yeah, this town so peaceful and nice, I love the villagers, they all nice and funny! Specially the teenagers, oh well, they too old to be called teenagers but well, they awesome anyway!" he exclaimed. "Hahaha…' he laughed. "Umm.. Anyway do you saw a girl…. You know, who have brown hair and blue eyes…" he spoke nervously, tried to find out who is she. "Oooh, she's the rancher, Chelsea, You haven't meet her? Aaaw, what a pity…" he joked. "Yeah, I don't have time, and it seems she busy…" "She Always Busy.." he corrected. "She's popular with her workaholic, but she very nice and fun, and she's the reason why this island lively again…" he said. "Ooh, she must be great person! Well, I planned to met her tomorrow…' "Better you met her before 07.00 am!" "Thanks for suggestion" he nodded and saw the clock. "Oh my, it 07.00 pm already, I need to go back because I invited Gannon and his daughter dinner together in my house!" he said. "Hey, don't take my costumers!" joked Daniel, they both laughed. "I wont, just this tonight!" he smiled as he leaved the Dinner.

"Welcome!" said Pierre as Gannon and Eliza arrived at his house. "Wooah! You have your own house! Daddy! Why you never build me my own house? He even had his own house!" protested Eliza. "Dear, Pierre is 20 years old and you're still 8 years old…" he rubbed her head. "What! I don't believe it!" she mumbled. Pierre sweated and brought the dishes to his dinner table. "Hope you enjoyed it!" he smiled kindly to them, They both digging in and amazed with his dishes. "This is the delicious food I ever eat!" saud Eliza while her eyes shining like stars. "Woow! No wonder why you called as Gourmet!" added Gannon as they continue dig in, Pierre simply took glass of wine and drank it while watching them, they identically different, but there is one common about them. They eat a lot. So…" he opened the conversation after he served them desserts. "You met Chelsea often?" asked Pierre. "Not often, we met everyday! She never stop asked me request to build or upgrade something on her house, we often chat and joked, she's the person who treat me like human, well, the villagers was scared at me at first, but when Chelsea be friend and helped me often, many villagers come and ask help to me too! She's lifesaver, unfortunately she's so workaholic and rush person, so doesn't have time for gossip around, but she be friends with everyone, even creepy people who live at Jungle! Hahaha sorry talk too much!" said Gannon as he scratched his head at the end. "Its okay, thanks for the information!" he smiled as he nodded, he hoped that he had chance to be friends with her.

"Thanks for the dinner!" said Gannon when they finished ate dinner and helped him cleaned his kitchen. "Hahaha, its okay, I must be the one who thankful to you because you helped me…' "Oh don't worry about that, I help everyone build their house and expand it!" he laughed. "Can we ate in here next time, please dad?" begged Eliza with cute little puppy eyes dog, Pierre sweated because he might took some Daniel's costumers, but he doesn't have intention to serve dinner at all. "No, Pierre is not Chef and he's busy! Just this time!' warned Gannon, Eliza sighed disapprovingly "Okay, maybe next time?" "If I had time, see ya guys!" he waved his hand to tem who walk away. He lay on his bed and hoping he could wake early morning.

To Be Continue!

A/N: Aaaw! Finally! I love this couple so much and still addicted, but I have hard time to finish this fic cuz I'm so busy, anyway sorry if I made many mistake of grammars, I will fix it if I had time, please reviews after read this, I do love to know what you think about this fic! See ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaay! The Chapter 2 is Up! the last chapter will be finished (damn my laziness) and hope you guys like it ;)

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon : Sweet Foraging<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh No!" he panicked when he wake at 06.00 am. "I must get ready quickly!' he jumped from his bed and went to bathroom for tidy up, when he finished, he grab his Gourmet Hat and ran to the east Town, he passed Elliot, Taro and Natalie who wandering around, she stop him "Hey, where are you going?" she said with cool tone. "M-me? W-well, uhm… I want to met the rancher…" he spoke nervously. "Oh lucky she haven't came out from her ranch…" she told him. "Thanks!' he smiled as he ran to the ranch. 'I hope I wont bother her…' he bit his bottom lip and nervously knocked her door. "Wait a minute!" said a loud girly voice, Pierre took deep breath and hoping he wouldn't be nervous, but it was failed when the brown hair girl opened the door, she didn't wear her red bandana and her hair bit wet.<p>

"H-Hi! I'm Pierre! The Youngest Gourmet on my family! I came here because I was interest! A-and my old friend live here" he said, tried to be cheerful but she's still new to him, he was hoping she didn't laughed at him and didn't believe him. "Oh…" she replied with her smile. "Wait…' she closed the door for minutes and finally went out with her usual outfit. "Hi, I'm Chelsea, the rancher!" she shake hand with him, Pierre could felt her smooth skin, he was nervous with her blue eyes gaze. "I'm glad you come here and want to live here! I hope you enjoyed it! And your presentences in here is so important! Specially for cooking festival, you could be the judge!" she said with exited tone. "Oh no! 07.00 am already! I gotta go! sorry and nice to chat with you! See you later! " she said with rush tone and leave him.

Few weeks later, Pierre already used in Sunny Island, He make friends with few peoples, after he bored because he had nothing to do, so he decided to explore dome areas and gathered wild ingredients, once he visited meadow and found nothing, but it wont make him give up. One day on morning, Pierre went out from his house and locked it, he decided to visit jungle for the first time, Lanna saw him walk.  
>"Morning Pierre~" cheered Lanna. "Oh hi!" he waved hands to her. "Where are you going?" she confused, usually Pierre went out at noon or more, because he always busy with his kitchen. "Oh,I want to breakfast at Cafetaria and visit the jungle…." He said. "Oh that good…..what! the jungle! Better not!" said Lanna with warned tone. Pierre look at her with weird look. "You know, I heard there is a native who cannibals! They dangerous!" she squeaked. "Um…really? I'm not so sure…" he scratched his head "Whatever…' she sighed and leave him.<p>

He ordered roasted bread at Cafetaria. "Hey , Madelynn…" he spoke. "Yes, dear? You need more butter or sugar?" "No, I want ask you something…. Is there anyone who had been visited Jungle lately?" Madelynn closed her eyes to remember. "Well, I never heard someone go to there, but I think Chelsea know because she the one who build the bridge…" she told him. "Oh, thanks and see you!" he grab his hat and went away. He walk slowly to the jungle, a farmer girl who wandering near the bridge told him that she ever saw Chelsea went there, Pierre hoped she was there so he wont be attacked by the natives.

When he arrived, he could breathed the fresh air, he found many useful grass and beautiful flowers "Wow!" he exclaimed and picked up the wild items. Then he heard some voice behind the trees, he shivered and slowly walk closer, to what to know what happen, then he saw a native boy, holding spear, Pierre shocked and get down, he clapped his mouth to not making any sounds, he extremely scared that the natives will found him and…. The worse the cooked him with huge pot and burned him, then a beautiful voice that he ever heard save him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, Pierre titled his head and saw Chelsea standing bravely beside him, confused. "Chelseaaaa!" he shouted as he hugged her tightly. Chelsea was shocked at first, but then she could understand that Pierre was afraid. "Shuuush its okay…' she rubbed his back, when Pierre calm down, he realized what he did to her, he eventually stepped away from her and bowed. "S-sorry! I wasn't realizing what I did! I'm really sorry!" he said. "its okay, Pierre" she laughed. "So what make you freak out?" she said. "Is Shea scaring you?" "S-Shea?" he confused, Chelsea grabbed his hand. "C'mon! let me scold him!" she said as they ran to the native boy.  
>"Sheaaa!" she yelled, The brown hair boy look at her and surprised. "Chelsea! You finally come!" "How dare you scared Pierre, you know you're forbid to scared people!" she scolded. "B-But Shea didn't do anything…" he id with sad tone. "W-wait Chelsea…" said Pierre. "H-He didn't do it…." He said with nervous tone. "Then what make you shivered like that?" she asked back. "W-well, Lanna told me the natives was dangerous, so I thought…. He wanted hunt him, its not fault!" he finished his sentence.<br>"Oooh! I'm sorry, Shea! I was misunderstand!' said Chelsea, but its too late, Shea was mumbled and look away, it seems he was bad mood. "C'mon, I introduce you with his father, Wada!" "Eeeh! Why suddenly?" "Because they both are my friends!' she smiled, Pierre was melted with her smile and he decided to follow her.  
>"Morning Wada! I brought your favorite fish!" she said with cheerful tone and brought the large fish. "…..Thank you" said Wada as he accepted. "And, Wada! I brought my new friend!" she added. "This is Pierre, young Gourmet! He like to cooking and eat a lot!" she said. "Hello…I'm Wada….." responded. Pierre awkwardly shake hand with him and smiled. he winked, Shea still annoyed. "Aaaw, C'mon, Shea~" teased Chelsea. "Shea still angry…." He growled. "Okay then, I promises tomorrow I will fishing with you, how's that?" she winked. "Yaaaay! Shea Want!' he exclaimed. Chelsea laughed. "Anyway, I need to go! See you later guys!" she waved hand to them. Chelsea asked him to ride her horse with him. "Eeer umm…. I don't want bother you…" he said. "Aaaw C'mon, just this time!" she pleaded. "F-fine…." Pierre sat behind Chelsea, when she command him to run, he shrieked and ran with full speed, Pierre, who didn't have any experience with horse, was shocked and hugged Chelsea eventually. When they arrived at his house, Pierre slowly jumped to them, his body still shivered. "Hehehe, fun is it?" she giggled. "Y-Yeah…." His head was dizzy. "See you later!" she said before continue ride her horse. Even though his stomach was unhealthy, Pierre's heart feel so happy and amazed to her, he couldn't help but he feels something weird to her.<p>

The next day, Pierre went to jungle again, Lanna was confused why he could survive from the natives, Pierre simply laughed at her, which make her annoyed and leave him alone, he arrived at the jungle, found more ingredients that he need, he happily took them with umming tone, then he could heard r voice again. "Yeaah! Almost got it!" she said with exited tone, Pierre walk closer to the source of the voice and found Chelsea and Shea were fishing together, Pierre felt something hurt…. To be exactly he was envy to him.  
>"Oh hi Pierre! You're here!" she noticed his presence and dragged him to near the river with her. "Left's fishing!" she handed him a fishing rod. "B-but I don't know how…' he said sheepishly. "Aaaw don't worry about that I will help you!" she winked and told him how to hold it, and pull out when the he cuaghted, after 15 minutes he's practice, a fish caught his bait. "I got it! I got it!' Pierre panicked. "Calm down! Let me help you!" Chelsea grabbed the fishing rod with her both hands and pulled together. When they succeed caught, Pierre was exited and decided to catch more.<br>Few hours later, they watched sunset together. "This sunset so beautiful…" said Pierre. "Yeah not bad…." Added Chelsea, while Shea was busy ate his fish. "Okay, I need to go back, I still had few chores before sleep!' she said after visited Wada and said goodbye to them, they were in entrance of Jungle. "Ooh… good luck…." He said sheepishly. "Yuup! Anyway you can keep those fishes for you!" she said. "W-What about you?" "Nah, I still had many stocks of fishes! See you! Pierre!" "W-wait!" he hold her hand. "How do you know…. It was me?" Chelsea surprised, and then she giggled. "Because your hat, silly!" Pierre Blushed, he watched her went away and ride her horse again, he believe he does likes her….

On Shining Morning, Pierre eagerly went to Jungle after He took breakfast in Dinner, he told him about everything he had with Chelsea and Shea, well, maybe because Daniel really good friend and wise, he was not hesitate to listen him. "So, you in love with her?" teased Daniel, Pierre blushed and awkwardly finished his breakfast. "N-No of course not!" he said with nervous tone, he took the napkin and brushed it to his mess lips. "But the way you describe her, she must be special to you…" said Daniel as he took the empty plate from Pierre. "W-well…uhm…. I gotta go!" he said sheepishly and leaved the dinner, Daniel chuckled.  
>'What if its true…? That I' m in love with her….' Thought Pierre went walk to Bridge, then he saw Chelsea's horse who was sniffing at weeds and begun to bite it, while Chelsea was picking the grasses. "Oh Hi Pierre!" she greeted as he walk closer to her. "What are you doing?" asked Pierre, he felt so dumb asking her question like that Chelsea giggled and hit his arm playfully. "What do you think what am I doing?" she laughed. "I-I uhmm…." He tried to answered it but then Chelsea cut his word off. "Nah, I'm just foraging, gathered a lot wild stuff, some of them I shipped, but some of them I collect or shipped it, many peoples think I'm crazy I'm still doing this, well, I couldn't help…." She smirked. "Anyway, how about you? You come here often too!" Pierre shrugged and answered her. "Uhmm… same like you. You know, gathering wild ingredients and cook it, you know like try new ingredients…" he sheepishly explains, suddenly Chelsea jumped at happiness. "Really? Yaay! We're same!" she hugged him tightly which make him stunned. "I'm glad we have same hobby!" she smiled. "Oh yeah…" Pierre smiled with his red face. "Hey! A rare mushroom!" she exclaimed as she took a brown mushroom, Pierre actually wanted Mushrooms for long time, but since Chelsea who found it first, he let her have it. "Wow! This mushroom so fresh! Well, but I think this not rare like what I think…" she put it on her bag. "What you will do with that mushroom? "asked Pierre curiously. "I dunno, I want to cook it but I don't have any recipe for it, and I'm afraid if I lend this to Daniel or Madelyn, sometimes they failed cook and burn it.." she grumped. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, we can try new recipe in my house, I-I have huge kitchen and-" "Oh yeah! How could I forgot you're Gourmet! Hahaha! C'mon let's go!" she grabbed his arms and dragged him to her horse, they ride to his house, as usually Pierre still shaking. "Hahaha! Don't worry! You will be used to ride!" she winked. They entered his purple house who look like restaurant. Chelsea was amazed saw his huge kitchen and complete utensils "This soooo awesome !" she exclaimed and walk around the kitchen, Pierre hoped she won't broke anything. "C'mon! let's start it!" she said with exited tone, she gave the mushroom to him and helped him brought the utensils. "Okay, first cut off the Mushroom, onions, butter…" he said, Chelsea nodded as she took knife and cut it, while Pierre chopped the mushroom. When they finished they put all ingredients in his frying pan "We can add some oil…" he por the yellow liquid to the frying pan, Chelsea stared at him, Pierre didn't notice because he focused to cook, she could see his soul brighter, she giggled. "W-what?" confused Pierre. "Nothing.." she quickly shook her head. "I will prepare the plates" she took white and clean plates and put it on the dinner table, she also brought the spoon. "Ready!" said Pierre with exited tone and put it on their plates. They both ate to taste how their dishes. "Wow! This so awesome! What is the name of recipe?" she asked. "Steamed Mushroom, and with additional Ingredients of course!" he smiled. "Oh wow! Thanks you so much!". When they done, Chelsea took their plate and wash it, Pierre stared her figure. 'Oh wow, I can't believe she visit my house and cooking together, I wish she was my wife…eeh what am I talking about!' Pierre shook his head, hoped he stop day dreaming. "Today was so fun!" said Chelsea as they went out. "Yeah, I wish we could spend time more…" he said almost like whisper. "We will! Next time!" she tap his shoulder. She kissed his soft cheek then jumped to her horse. "Tomorrow, I will take you to place where mushrooms was everywhere" she winked. "Anyway, woah time goes fast, it was sunset already and…. GOSH! I forgot something, I better hurry! See ya Pierre!" she yelled as she ride with her horse full of speed. Pierre still out from real world, he rubbed his warm cheeks. 'I can't believe it was real…'<p>

The next day, Pierre went to East Town to wait her, she heard from Daniel that Chelsea always visited the beach every morning after she went to Gannon's place, Pierre sheepishly greet Elliot and Julliet who holding hands like couples, it seems he bothered them, while Pierre felt weird someone stared him, he also greet Eliza and Charlie who running. When he arrived at Beach, he could see fisherman who fishing, the kids were playing and… he didn't see Denny. He decided to visit the old and simply house. When he was about to knock, someone open the door and saw Chelsea went out. "Oh hi Pierre! I was about to pick up you!" she surprised as they went out. "Eeer..umm…Hi!" he nervous because he remembered last time. "Woah! Hi Pierre! Long time not see! Eeh wait! She said she the one who pick up you? Hahahaha! That so funny!" he laughed hard, Pierre was annoyed at first but he glad that Chelsea was also annoyed and his his head. "Don't dare to making fun of him!" "Ouch! Sorry" Denny decided to leave them because they both glared at him. "So, let's go!" she grabbed his hand. "W-wait! Where your horse?" "Aaaw you worried about him? He at Chen's store, he decide to examine him for while!" she winked as they continue walk.  
>"Morning Chelsea..." said Chen as he brought the horse out. "Your horse always fine…" he smiled. "Anyway, here chocolate for you, free, but don't give it to animal or they will fat" he laughed. "Thanks Chen, see ya!" she said as they both jumped to ride him. Chen waved hands to them, They across the bridge and arrived at the forest. "Wow…" spoke Pierre. "You can come here often, this not dangerous place, because a lot people come and visit, for example, like Vaughn, Elliot, Julliet…" then she stopped. "Hey look! Red magic flower!" she picked the red flower. "This flower so rare! Lucky I found it!" she exclaimed, then she hold his hand again. "Let's explore…" she smiled, Pierre's heart beat so fast again.<br>When the time keep race, they gathered many mushrooms and grass. "This enough to have many new recipes!" said Chelsea with exited tone. "Yeah" he also happy found many ingredients, then he accidentally stepped to something, when he look down and saw white mushrooms, he quickly ran off, he was allergic to toadstool. "Hey wait!" shocked Chelsea as he ran to catch up with him. Pierre ran and didn't look straight, then he accidentally bumped to someone. "Hey! What you're going!" said a harsh voice, Pierre look up and saw girl with curly hair and black clothes, she kinda creepy. "Get out from my way or I will curse you!" she said with evil tone. "W-who are you?" he was speechless. "Who am I? I am the with Princess, you fool!" Pierre shocked as his eyes went wide. "I'm not fooling around, Pierre.." she growled like he reading his mind, Pierre shocked more and stepped back. "Hey guys!" said Chelsea. "Oh Chelsea I Have been waiting you to come! Gheez!" "Sorry~ I don't mean to make you wait, anyway I brought some company here, he's Gourmet and very good at cooking!" Pierre eventually walk behind her, he still didn't believe at the new girl. "So you pay visit?" "Later, but I brought you a present!" she showed the white mushroom. "Tada! I found this!" "Good! I need this to make new potion, see ya guys!" she said as she took it happily and went back to the pink house in the middle of forest.  
>"I think we gathered enough!" she said as they walk to the near pond. "Let introduce you another magical girl!" she joked, she threw the white flower to the shining pond, suddenly the pond turned to brighter, both of them closed their eyes, when Pierre opens up his eyes and saw a woman with long green hair and wear silky clothes. "Dum-da-daa!" she greeted. "Oh Hi Chelsea! How are you?" she said happily. "Owh, you brought your boyfriend…" she giggled as she winked to Pierre who stunned behind Chelsea, both of them blushed hardly. "W-what are you talking about!" She panicked, Pierre noticed her red face and confused. 'Why she also blushed?'. "Hehe, I'm Harvest Goddess~ and I know what you think to each-" "Stop it!" she denied. "Aaaw, C'mon, its fun o tease you both!" she giggled again. "Uurgh…" she growled. "You're Pierre, right? Chelsea told me about you~" she said. Pierre become redder. "W-well uhmm… we're very good friends and I admire her…" he blurted out, Chelsea eventually look at him unbelievable and Harvest Goddess laughed to them. "R-really?" she asked awkwardly, confused to reply him. "W-well, That's true!" he blushed harder. Harvest Goddess stopped giggles and waved at them."I think I teased you too much, see you all~" she vanished to sparkle of lights, they both wakwardly silent and didn't move, until Alisa come.<br>"Hi guys~ It's rare to see you visit us in afternoon, you usually come here at morning!" she said with humming tone. "Hi Alisa! Where are you from?" "Just from Cafeteria, eat some desserts, Nathan guarded the church, anyway you're Pierre, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Alisa." she shake hand with Pierre and smiled. "Want to visit the church?" "Yes!" they followed her to Light Blue with Bell Church. "Welcome!" said Nathan as he arrived. "Chelsea! How are you? Hope you're fine…" he smiled gently to both of them. "And, nice to meet you Pierre, I heard about you a lot from Chelsea…" he smirked to her who was looking away. "You can visit here anytime you can…" he added, Pierre nodded. "Alisa, are you eating cake again?" said Nathan as he saw piece ofcake on her mouth when she talked to Marisa "E-eh, I-I'm not…" she panicked. Nathan shook his head and sighed. "Eeeh look! Its already afternoon now, sorry, got to go back now! C'mon Pierre, see ya!"she grabbed his hand and leaved them.  
>Pierre and Chelsea continue walk to entrance of forest and saw her horse, they haven't spoke anything after they leaved church, 'I still confused…. What they are trying to say… or maybe they just make fun of us? Gheez…. I'm so tired today…' Chelsea waved hands to his face. "Hello? You there?" she look at with him, Pierre shockingly shook his head and nervous to answer her. "I'm fine… really, maybe I'm just too tired…" he said. "Oh…. Uhmm… want me to escort you to home? I'm afraid you will lose…." She said, she wasn't rush and cheerful anymore, Pierre noticed it, usually she just dragged him to horse and ran to his house, but this time different. "Thanks…" he smiled as he jumped and ride her while Chelsea walk in. "You're not-" "You can try ride her alone, she wont mind!" she said. "Uhm.. okay, but I'm not sure I can…" he said. "Its okay, She will follow me~" she walk to the town while the horse follow her, they talked about mushrooms and any wild ingredients that can made new recipes, not notice they finally arrived and the times went face. "Wow! It almost night! We talk too much! Hehe!" she said as Pierre went down and unlocked his door.<br>"Well, I want to reply your kindness because give me so much mushrooms…uhm….w-wouldyoudinner withme?" he said with red face on her, he look down to wait answer. "Uhmm…. Pardon me, I couldn't heard what you said…" she sweated. Pierre sighed and pointed to Dinner. "Oh! You want ask me to have dinner with you?" she said innocently, Pierre's face become redder and nodded. "Wow! I wouldn't mind! Since I don't want to waste my money and I'm too lazy to cook today because I'm tired!" she said.  
>"Hi Pierre! Oh! Hello Chelsea!" greeted Daniel when they saw Pierre and Chelsea come in. "Hi!" replied Chelsea as she sat on near chair. "So, you have some 'dinner' together?" smirked Daniel to Pierre. "U-uhmm….n-no! I-I mean… this my treat for her, w-we want to spend time more…" he said nervously, hoping Chelsea was too busy with the menu so she couldn't heard what he said. "Oh wow! That's sweet~" teased Daniel. "Daniel! Cut it off!" he growled. "Sorry fella! Anyway what this young lady want?" he said to Chelsea. "Oh well, I want Tempura rice and Hot Tea!" she said with exited tone, it seems she was hungry. "You?" "Gratin, and grape juice…" he said randomly. "Go it, pelase wait minute~" he said politely as he went to his kitchen, luckily the dinner was not crowded so they could enjoyed chat together.<br>"Sometimes if I don't have anything to do, like waiting festival started, I usually tried to cook many recipes that Daniel or Madelyn gave to me, mostly that I never tried, sometimes, I burned a lot, but from that, I could make better and better, but I accidentally waste my crops just for that, and it make me late to come to festival! Hahaha!" she laughed as Pierre chuckled.  
>"Well, I'm not very good at cooking at first, my parents never allowed me to their kitchen, but I couldn't hold myself, I sneaked to kitchen and cook, but I ever burned something and make my parents mad, but when they allowed me to cook, I trained hard to be Gourmet…" he explain. "Hahaha, that nice!" she said. They continued talk and didn't notice Denny and Lanna entered the Dinner and watched them. "Wow! I never thought they were going out!" squeaked Lanna. "Way to go, Man!" said Denny. The Dishes is ready!" said Daniel as he put their dinner to their table, he put a candle in the middle of table. Chelsea was stunned as Pierre gave him death glare. "Enjoy your dinner~" teased Daniel. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" "Its okay! I-I never had Candle night before, hehehe…" she scratched her hair. "But it seems this so interesting!" she ate her dinner while Pierre watch her awkwardly, he glad she didn't mind about it.<br>"Thanks for the Dinner, I love it!" she said when they arrived at his house. "Yeah…" he smiled. "Umm… wouldn't you mind if I walk with you to your home? its so dark here…" he said with nervous tone. "No, its okay, I can take care of myself, beside I don't want you to lost…" she said, suddenly she peek on his cheek and ride her horse. "See ya Pierre! You can visit me anytime you can!" she said in rush tone and ran. Pierre was caught and lost in his mind, Chelsea did it again, Pierre rubbed his cheek and thought 'does she have same feeling for me..?' .

To Be Continue~

A/N: Aha! So many cute and romantic moment~ 3 I love it w so how about you? please reviews, I do love to heard your reviews, thanks for read until end and keep reviews if you want know the next chapter xD


End file.
